


SuperWolf: balas de acónito.

by bgqueen1



Series: SuperWolf [2]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), superwolf - Fandom
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1654829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgqueen1/pseuds/bgqueen1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles no dijo nada, ni siquiera para recalcarle que acababa de hacer una broma como una persona normal o como una con sentido del humor, miro de mala manera a Derek y deseó gritarle a Dean algo sobre el hombre lobo aprovechándose de su inocencia para que se diera cuenta de que tan duro golpeaba el cazador con las manos completamente desnudas y que tan peligroso podía ser un cuchillo para mantequilla en sus manos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SuperWolf: balas de acónito.

Sam siempre supo que Stiles no era un chico demasiado listo. Bien, quizás no era correcto decirlo de esa manera;  Stiles era un muchacho demasiado listo para el bien de los demás, Sam sabía eso y conocía el sentimiento. Entendía cómo se sentía Stiles cuando sabía que estaba un paso adelante de todos. Incluso delante de Dean y él. Siempre acababan sorprendiéndose de todo lo que ese niño sabía, y de lo valiente que era. Le recordaba mucho a Dean cuando era más joven, puede que por eso también ya lo reconocía como alguien de la familia desde el momento en que el niño lleno de lunares se volvió un suceso recurrente en sus vidas. Era como el hermano menor que siempre quiso, y algo así como el bebé de Dean, aunque Dean jamás fuera a decirlo en voz alta o lo asesinará tan pronto se lo comentara. Pero eran una familia. Y eso le encantaba a Sam, Stiles y ellos compartían perdidas. Incluso el mismo dolor, pero con el pequeño Stiles era peor; él había estado solo cuando las cosas se pusieron feas. Sam no, él había tenido siempre a Dean, pero Stiles no, él estuvo indefenso y por eso, supuso Sam, su hermano y él sentían el incontrolable deseo de protegerlo. Lo que, visto desde un punto externo, los volvía a los tres algo así como una familia peculiar, _papá, mamá e hijo_. Y una vez más, iba a guardarse esa opinión para sí mismo, porque Dean lo mataría si lo llamaba _mamá_ –de alguna manera suponía que él sería la mujer- y Cas lo mandaría al infierno de nuevo si insinuaba algo así de su _amorcito_ , por supuesto, a él tampoco la agradaba la comparación. Dean y él eran hermanos, es decir, _iugh_.

Pero el punto de todo ese monólogo, hábito que empezaba a aparecer más en sus pensamientos después de pasar tanto tiempo con Stiles y sus conversaciones unilaterales, es que Stiles a veces popía ser un gran idiota. Y Sam se reía de ello, como se reía de su hermano cuando lo descubría mirándole el trasero a Cas sin que el ángel se diera cuenta –o mostrará señales de haberlo notado- para después negarlo todo alegando tonterías ( _sólo miraba esa mancha en su gabardina, Sammy, Dios, deja de imaginar cosas y escribe un puta novela romántica)._ El caso es, siguiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos, que Stiles solía parecerse más a su hermano de lo que los dos alcanzaban a admitir. Por ejemplo: los dos eran unos orgullosos de lo peor; sabían demasiado sobre la cultura _friki;_ los dos adoraban Star Wars, usaban las mismas camisas una y otra vez y kilos y kilos de ropa encima (la vena Winchester en el ADN de Stiles salía a relucir cada vez más) y, en opinión suya, quizás la mayor semejanza entre ambos era, claramente, que los dos solían actuar sin pensar. Y que muchas veces, la mayoría de ellas, solían actuar por puro instinto. Para irritación de Sam, era algo que solía meterlos en problemas con más frecuencia de la que le gustaría. Dean actuaba más de lo que pensaba, y Stiles solía dejarse llevar cuando las cosas pintaban de maravilla. Sam, con el tiempo, llego a la conclusión de que ambos eran unos idiotas. Dean más que Stiles, claro, pero los dos seguían siéndolo.

Por ello, y teniendo esa información a la mano, no se sorprendió cuando escucho los gritos de Dean en el segundo piso ( _¡aléjate de él de una puta vez o voy a dispararte en el trasero!_ ) ni los chillidos de Stiles que sonaban bastante agudos. Sam pensó seriamente en dejar de leer el entretenido libro que tenía sobre las rodillas e ir a ver qué demonios pasaba o simplemente ignorar a su hermano y su _sobrino_ –como decidieron llamar al chico después de meterlo en sus vidas- Stiles. Sobra decir que le tomo al menos diez minutos decidirse e ir a ver qué demonios pasaba y porque de pronto la casa apestaba a pólvora. No escucho disparos, aunque no descarto la posibilidad de tener que esconder un cuerpo o deshacerse de un futuro espíritu vengativo de su linda casa. Habían sido tres días estupendos sin ningún caso, tormentas eléctricas o desapariciones misteriosas, sabía que su hermano no iba a soportarlo, sólo esperaba que no hubiera descargado su frustración –y las balas de su arma- con el pobre Stiles o tendría que reprocharle a su hermano una vez más que _antes de disparar se debe preguntar, Dean, siempre_.

Subió las escaleras, camino por el pasillo unas cuantas zancadas, pocas considerando lo largas que eran sus piernas, miro la puerta de la habitación de Stiles, color café y con muchos símbolos de protección que él mismo había pintado como precaución ante cualquier cosa, y se escabulló en silencio hasta la habitación para verificar por sí mismo que nadie hubiera muerto.

 _Oh, esto no podía estar pasando de nuevo_.

— ¿Dean? —Dijo Sam.

—Ahora no, Sammy, estamos resolviendo algo aquí. Ve y lee tu libro para chicas o lo que sea —respondió Dean con la voz seca. Estaba furioso, apuntó Sam con la intención de vengarse después por ese mal chiste sobre sus gustos literarios. _P.D te amo_ no era una novela para chicas. Claro que no. Era una historia de compleja de sucesos reales.

— ¿Tendría que preocuparme porque le estás apuntando ahora mismo a Stiles con tu arma?

—No estoy apuntándole a Stiles, le apunto al hijo de puta que intenta huir por la ventana —respondió Dean sin moverse. Sam lo miro sin entender nada y él sólo señalo con su arma a lo qué estaba amenazando.

— Oh.

Era Derek. El ex alfa del pueblo que pertenecía a la manada del mejor amigo de Stiles y el chico que por algún motivo que ni siquiera Sam entendía, Dean odiaba. Sam alguna vez mencionó algo sobre _celos paternos_ , pero Dean lo mando a callar diciendo que él no era la mami de Stiles y no tenía por qué sentirse así. Puede que Sam le hubiera creído en esos momentos, si no hubiera tenido un ataque de _no celos_ al ver al niño a su cargo aparecer delante de la casa con Derek, según Dean, demasiado cerca del frágil cuerpo de su protegido. Aún le causaba gracia recordar como su hermano mayor había salido prácticamente volando de la casa para ahuyentar a Derek lo más lejos posible de su _bebé_ –Sam prefería guardarse ese apodo, no era ningún suicida- y al final tuvo que tragarse su orgullo y escuchar lo que Derek y Stiles –más bien, lo que Stiles tenía que decirle, Derek se mantenía considerablemente alejado de ellos dos percibiendo la clara amenaza por parte del cazador- tenían que decirle, algo sobre una bruja causando problemas a dos pueblos de distancia. Sam rememoraba todos los días la expresión en el rostro de su hermano al verlos juntos como una pequeña venganza personal hacia Dean por obligarlo a ir solo a cazar al maldito bicho porque se negaba a dejar a Stiles solo en casa y con Derek cerca.

Sin embargo, ahora la situación no era divertida, o quizás sí si no estuviera seguro de que Dean podría disparar en cualquier momento: Stiles no se movía, el chico estaba delante del arma de Dean para evitar que un incómodo Derek a punto de saltar por la ventana saliera con una bala de acónito en el trasero, como había escuchado amenazar a Dean en algún punto de la discusión.

— Dean, hm, no sé qué demonios estés pensado, pero no puedes dispararle a Derek si no ha hecho nada para merecerlo.

— Es un hombre lobo, es una razón más que suficiente —gruñó el cazador.

— ¡Ya hemos tenido está conversación un millón de veces, Dean! ¡No puedes dispararle a Derek cada vez que lo ves! Tienes un acuerdo con él sobre esto: si no se mete con los humanos, tú no te metes con él —alegó Stiles sin moverse ni dejar de observar a Dean.

— No me estoy metiendo con él, chiquillo, estoy a punto de acabar con él. Dos cosas muy diferentes —respondió tajante Dean y Sam observo como Derek se estremecía detrás de Stiles.

—Dean, tienes que bajar el arma. Es hora de hablar —propuso Sam.

—No más charlas de chicas, Sammy, voy a deshacerme de él y tendré la alfombra de piel de lobo que siempre he querido —respondió Dean.

— ¡No vas a dispararle, Dios mío! ¿Eres un abusivo o algo así? ¡No ha hecho nada! —alegó Stiles.

—Tú no sabes eso. Hazte a un lado de una vez, Stiles.

—No me moveré hasta que guardes esa maldita pistola y salgas de mi habitación.

— ¿Y dejarte solo con él? ¡Ni loco, jovencito! —Respondió Dean.

— ¡No estamos haciendo nada!

—Yo no me trago eso, niño, también fui joven y sé lo que ese _nada_ quiere decir.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó Sam. ¿Su hermano acababa de insinuar que Stiles y Derek tenían… algo? Miro al hombre lobo y se dio cuenta de que la expresión en su rostro había cambiado, ya no estaba incómodo, o incluso asustado, ahora se veía completamente avergonzado. Dean había dado en el clavo.

— ¡Sal de mi habitación! —Chilló Stiles igual, o más, avergonzado.

— Él debe salir, se supone que este es mi territorio. Él no puede estar aquí si no me apetece —contestó Dean completamente seguro. Sam se pregunto desde cuando su hermano sabía tanto de hombres lobo.

—En realidad… —estuvo a punto de contestar Derek, pero tanto Stiles como Dean lo mandaron a callar con una mirada.

Sam iba a intervenir, sintiéndose el único ser razonable en la habitación hasta que escucho el conocido aleteo detrás suyo, incluso Dean pareció notarlo ya que dio una rápida mirada sobre su hombro izquierdo para comprobar lo que los dos hermanos suponían.

— ¿Por qué Dean amenaza con su arma al amigo de Genim? Oh, hola Sam —apareció Castiel detrás suyo, discreto y sin emoción alguna.

El hijo menor de los Winchester suspiro, llevó una de sus manos hasta su frente y apretó sus dedos contra ella. Sintiendo que pronto le vendría el peor dolor de cabeza de la historia, y todo gracias a la extraña paternidad que sentía Dean y su estúpida manera de mostrar cuando alguien le importaba. En este caso, sobreprotegiendo al pobre Stiles.

—Yo realmente no estoy seguro, Cas.

—Bien —respondió el ángel, miro a Dean, después a Stiles y por último a Derek que cada vez daba parecía más ansioso de irse de allí y no volver nunca más.

Castiel se acerco hasta donde estaba Dean y sin medir palabra le quito el arma de las manos y se la entrego a Sam sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. Sobra decir que todos en la habitación quedaron petrificados, ninguno, ni el propio Dean, entendió como había sido tan sencillo acabar con esa situación hasta que Castiel actúo.

— ¡¿Qué mierda estás haciendo, Cas?! —Explotó Dean girándose hacia el ángel. Sam miro como el cuerpo de Derek se relajaba al no ser el objetivo de esa arma. Incluso entro a la habitación, tenía medio cuerpo dentro y medio fuera, despacio. Quizás esperando el permiso de Dean, _autoproclamado el alfa de la casa_ , para irse.

—Evitando que se cometa un homicidio. Y que arruines la vida de Genim —respondió Castiel sin moverse.

— ¡No iba a hacer nada de eso! —se defendió Dean, incluso parecía ofendido por la acusación, qué era completamente cierta pero no parecía querer aceptar lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—Estabas amenazando a su amigo, Dean, y para ustedes los humanso se supone que eso es malo. Además, matar a un inocente es pecado, y eso no está bien, Dean —dijo Castiel.

— ¡Y una mierda! ¡Al diablo con los mandamientos y Dios! —Exclamó Dean, aunque guardo silencio enseguida al mirar a los ojos a Castiel. Sam supuso que estaba usando esa mirada de _soy un ángel que puede romper cada uno de tus huesos sin siquiera esforzarme, ten cuidado con lo que dices_.

—Uh, ¿Cas? —Murmuro Stiles y el ángel  desvió su atención hacia el muchacho, permitiendo que Dean pudiera respirar de nuevo.

— ¿Sí, Genim?

—Gracias por detener a Dean y no dejar que mate a Derek —dijo Stiles tomando el brazo de Derek y obligándolo a ponerse a su lado. El hombre lobo no dio indicios de querer detenerlo, seguramente la teoría de que ese no era el territorio de Derek y debía mostrarse respetuoso eran ciertas.

Sam vio de nuevo esa expresión en el rostro de Dean cuando Stiles toco a Derek y sintió que cada vez iba poniéndose más raro. Castiel le lanzo una mirada reprobatoria a Dean y el callo refunfuñando todas las groserías que sabía. Y de pronto Sam lo entendió todo, y descubrió que él no era el tercero en el plan familiar de Dean, claro que no, era Cas. Todo cobró sentido en un instante, Cas siempre lograba tranquilizar a su hermano cuando se trataba de Stiles y Stiles parecía no darse cuenta de ello pero seguía usando a Cas para calmar a Dean y salirse con la suya de vez en cuando. Los tres actuaban como una absurda familia y ni siquiera se daban cuenta.

Se echó a reír como nunca. Porque, en todo caso, Dean continuaba siendo la _mami_ de Stiles y la esposa de Cas y todo resultaba tan ridículamente gracioso que no podía parar de reír aunque quisiera hacerlo. Los tres intrusos y el dueño de la habitación lo miraron sin comprender qué demonios era tan gracioso, aunque eso no fuera nuevo en Cas, pero Sam no dejo de reír y mucho menos cuando un sonriente Dean con un bonito delantal rosado lleno de flores apareció en su mente. Oh, su hermano iba a matarlo si descubría lo que estaba pensando y la imagen mental que tenía ahora gracias a Cas y su habilidad de reprender a su hermano cuando exageraba no ayudaba a calmarlo.

— ¿El oxigeno a dejado de llegar hasta tu cabeza y te has vuelto loco al fin, Samantha? —Preguntó Dean con una mueca en el rostro que Sam prefirió ignorar y seguir disfrutando de su chiste personal.

— ¿Quién es Samantha y por qué el oxigeno no llega hasta su cabeza, Dean? Debemos ayudarla antes de que muera asfixiada —dijo Castiel preocupado. Sam sintió que el estómago le estallaría de tanto reír y Dean sólo sacudió su cabeza fastidiado.

—Es una broma Cas.

—Oh. Entiendo.

—No, tú nunca entiendes nada —se quejó Dean. El cazador suspiro, miro una última vez a Stiles y Derek, éste último se sobresalto al sentirse observado una vez más—. Sal de mi casa ahora o prometo que mañana habrá tanto acónito en tu sistema que morirás antes de siquiera saber que fui yo —amenazó Dean y salió de la habitación de Stiles rascándose la nuca.

—Él… ¿no habla en serio o sí? —preguntó Derek con la garganta seca.

Sam se encogió de hombros y salió de allí dispuesto a terminar su novela y regresarle su arma a Dean, puede que no estuviera de acuerdo en los métodos de su hermano, pero concordaba cuando se trataba de proteger a Stiles y si Derek intentaba lastimarlo de cualquier manera, él mismo iba a meterle una bala de plata bañada en acónito en el pecho y quemaría sus restos. Nadie iba a meterse con su familia, y Stiles era parte de ella ahora.

—Sí. Sí lo hace, Dean suele tomar muy en serio sus promesas —respondió Castiel indiferente—. Debo hablar con Sam y él sobre unas desapariciones. Hasta luego, Genim. Trata de no hacer mucho ruido con tu _amigo_ o Dean no esperará a mañana para cumplir su palabra. Adiós, Derek. Espero verte de nuevo vivo.

Y Cas salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta con un ligero movimiento de su brazo. Stiles suspiro y llevo una de sus manos hasta su pelo para despeinarlo. Derek se quedo quieto, como una piedra sin saber cómo actuar o si podía o no moverse dentro de esa casa. Stiles le lanzó una mirada y después le sonrió dándole un puñetazo en el hombro, que acabo casi rompiéndole los dedos, por supuesto. Malditos hombres lobo y su maldita piel de titanio.

—No están hablando en serio, Derek.

—Dean ha hablado en serio, muy en serio, Stiles—recalcó Derek frunciendo el ceño.

—Así que… ¿saldrás corriendo a contarle a Isaac que el cazador malo te ha molestado? —La voz socarrona de Stiles hizo gruñir a Derek. El muchacho se sintió conforme con eso, Derek volvía a ser el amargado de siempre que no hablaba con nada más que recurrentes gruñidos y unos cuantos monosílabos—. Bien, porque si no te has ido ya significa que aún tenemos trabajo que hacer y un bicho malvado del que tenemos que deshacernos. Mueve tu perfecto trasero al escritorio y dime lo que tenemos hasta ahora.

Derek hizo un sonido parecido a una discreta, muy discreta, risa que llamó la atención de Stiles. El hombre lobo lo miro y sonrió de lado como si tuviera el mejor juguete de la juguetería.

—Has dicho que tengo un trasero perfecto, Stiles. ¿Qué más has estado mirando? —Pregunto Derek yendo al escritorio en busca de la información que había logrado juntar antes de que Dean los viera desde la puerta demasiado juntos en una posición que hubiera sido comprometedora si Derek no hubiera estado leyendo la pantalla del ordenador en lugar de estar sobre el virginal cuerpo de Stiles con otras intensiones como Dean había supuesto al mirarlos.

Stiles no dijo nada, ni siquiera para recalcarle que acababa de hacer una broma como una persona normal o como una con sentido del humor, miro de mala manera a Derek y deseó gritarle a Dean algo sobre el hombre lobo aprovechándose de su inocencia para que se diera cuenta de que tan duro golpeaba el cazador con las manos completamente desnudas y que tan peligroso podía ser un cuchillo para mantequilla en sus manos.

Abajo Sam leía tranquilamente su libro mientras Dean y Castiel discutían sobre darle un poco más de libertad a Stiles y dejarlo vivir su adolescencia normalmente. Ahora Sam supo que había sido una estupenda idea regalarle a Cas esas guías para padres primerizos que Dean se había negado a leer desde el primer momento que diviso el titulo y el patético dibujo de un niño sonriente en la portada. Stiles y Dean eran enfermamente parecidos, y Sam no podía dejar de disfrutar cuando los dos se ponían en ridículo por sí solos. Oh, qué bien se sentía estar en casa.


End file.
